Anachro-Fail
Sitemap ' Anachro-Fail ' From : Anachronistic - out of time, not fitting Failure - game could have been far better with a little effort/care Example - All the misunderstanding and "bleeding milque-toast" fakery shown by the makers of Infinite BS about Columbia's setting. --- --- --- --- --- Circa1898.jpg --- --- --- New Term "Anachro-Fail" (Anachronism Which Has Been F@#^&ed Up Beyond Reason) : Misapplying some special futuristic story science/technologies further than logical, usually used to improve older period objects or to create ones which hadn't existed (or just replace things previously done with a more wizz-bang look). This happens through ignoring what is required to produce or make-work the objects/systems/institution -- when their existence according to the story's setting is actually impossible. Knowing about something is not the same as making that something. (or using something when its complementary objects are missing). Issues include : non-existence or impracticality of obtaining the required materials/tools/processes/know-how/skilled-personnel to be able to produce such items. Likewise THOSE pre-requirements THEMSELVES have further (often vast) predecessor requirements required for THEM in turn to exist - which when NOT met render the original impossible. This is beyond 'wave of the hand' avoidance of story details, and rather is the outright impossibility through those missing elements, all when the story's world is not supposed to include magic (as being Sci-Fi), and are SUPPOSED to largely reflect a real world working system. - In Infinite BS, where Science is a fundamental part of the story (where things happen because of some 'great' scientific breakthrough - as the plot says) the setting has a limited time span where this divergence is said to have happened, and is done within a limited microcosm of resources. Even if the resources of the whole 1893-1912 World were applied to accelerating technology in all the needed ways, it still would have taken far longer to produce the resulting WORKING application. Every missing component (thousands and thousands) HAD first to be made workable/solved/practical to get the final results the game shows (wholesale use of the new technology - not just a laboratory experiment which most such technologies remain for decades). Unfortunately a worldwide change happening would invalidate that special story microcosm - indeed the rest of the world would be ahead and 10000X as many ruthless/ambitious/more-intelligent people would quickly have outdistanced 'Columbia'. Changing the story (writing it to adhere to logic) COULD have fixed this. Boot-strapping all the technology from the one initial discovery (the quantum particle 'thing') leading to someone in the OTHER universe(s) to create the bulk of the required mechanisms (make the Tears happen), and THEN enabling the story's characters to STEAL already operational things from the advanced Other-Side(s) of the Tears. That would solve most of the problematic issues. No (really poor physics-breaking-BS in Infinite) explanations would be needed for the inhabitants employing futuristic (stolen) components - black boxes which just work - allowing the story to concentrate on the effects OF the technology on society (which is what proper Sci-Fi is REALLY about). The anachronistic story elements (like the needlessly Zeppelin-like patterned flying vehicles) then become plausible by the COMPLETE high tech solution, their form just being retained only as a convention rather than through need. Infinite's "zeppelins" could have been much more aesthetic, without the need of the half-assed/badly-done retro-technology marring their appearance). There could have been greater opportunity for the writers/designers to combine and meld recognizable future elements into era objects, in a multitude of amusing, often half-assed ways (and opportunities for commentary by Booker on such odd wonders). THAT might have given the Player something interesting to see (even when being precanned non-interactable objects/scenes) to observe/investigate between the repetitious sub-par firefights (fixing that is a separate thing). --- --- --- Missed Out Consider that all the 'evil america' things the SJW gamewriters thought they would 'expose' was actually faulty and then because Columbia was self-isolated (and already reactionary for 1893) for near 20 year missed out on all the reforms which took place in America during that time. This wasn't Rapture which would WANT to stay current with many Surface doings/progress. --- --- --- --- ---